Reminiscence, Prophecy and the Hereafter
by Liberty Stewart
Summary: Takes place after the series Point Pleasant. One Tree Hill and various other franchise characters are coming in a few chapters later. More proper summary in story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reminiscence, Prophecy and the Hereafter

Franchise: Point Pleasant, One Tree Hill, Secret Circle, Vampire Diaries, and many more as the story progresses.

Rating: PG

Summary: Finally fed up with the events during her stay in the beach town of Point Pleasant, Christina heads back to her home of New York City to confront her father to find out more about herself, and how the Devil's plans for armageddon is suppose to play out. Meanwhile Brooke Davis, Peyton Saywer, Rachel Gatina, Haley James, Nathan Scott and Lucas Scott find themselves mysteriously in Europe. What seems normal at first soon reveals itself stranger as they discover things both about themselves and the rest of the world.

A/N: For anyone who has seen the series Point Pleasant or The Secret Circle, this story takes place immediately where Point Pleasant left off as well as continue on The Secret Circle with some minor tweaks. The One Tree Hill characters timeline wise are between that 4 and a half years gap the series had between season 4 and season 5. I lost track of The Vampire Diaries somewhere around season 4 or 5, so picture it somewhere around there.

A/N 2: This story is also a prequel to my other story "Worlds Beyond the Horizons" as I figure it would be better to start the saga from this point. Also if you want to avoid any spoilers, do not read the few chapters I have for that story.

A/N 3: Thanks to my beta reader Cayteeeeeee over at for going over this.

* * *

Chapter 1: Leaving Point Pleasant

"Boyd was right, let's get this thing over with," Christina states. She uses her powers and initiate a powerful earthquake across the town.

Christina stands there casually calm as the house begins to shake around her. Judy and Meg are kneeling over Jesse's dead body until they feel the tremors too. They see every part of the house around them begin to shake.

"Please! You can stop this," Meg begs Christina.

The Kramer's home is close enough to the mainland that it's far away enough from where Christina has the epicenter of the quake be. Making sure she can walk away from the destruction.

Christina looks down at Jesse. "Someone took his 'get out of death free' card," she remarks noticing Jesse would have healed back from his injury by now.

Suddenly a sofa from the upper floor falls through the ceiling and lands right in front of Meg and her daughter Judy.

"Bye mom, bye sis," Christina says as large chunks of floorboards and furniture can be seen falling down in the room behind her.

Christina walks off casually as Meg and Judy stand where they are, afraid something might fall on top of them if they are to move.

"Ben!" Meg yells out as she can see her blind husband trying to make his way out of the kitchen. The two females exit the room.

Ben sees a figure in a white dress in his blurry vision. "Isabelle," he says as he believes the figure is his dead daughter.

The figure in his vision becomes more focused and it turns out it is Isabelle. "Daddy," she says with her hand out, trying to reach him. The ceiling above Ben is giving way and looks to be breaking apart any moment.

"I can see you," he tells her.

He moves towards where he sees Isabelle as the floor above him breaks open and the floorboards and a shelf just misses Ben by a foot. He puts his arms over his head in a defensive manner to protect his head then grabs the hand of his daughter once he reaches her. She smiles at him and then leads him out of the house. To anyone watching, Ben is holding onto nothing and is leading himself out of the house.

* * *

Over in the church where numerous people are held up, they feel the earthquake too. "The shaking, what does it mean?" Anne, the birth mother of Christina, asks.

Sheriff Logan Parker and his wife Sarah look around them as the ground underneath them shakes.

"It means we failed." Graham answers.

They just look at each other, then they look down at a priest who has a bullet in his shoulder after Sheriff Logan Parker shot him to disrupt a ritual sacrifice of seven civilians including Sarah.

* * *

Back over at the Kramer's home, Christina casually walks out of the front door and onto the walkway. An overhead beam is seen collapsing in front of the door way several yards behind Christina. She walks pass the white picket fence of the house with the front gate open then hears a voice.

"Christina," it says in a weak tone.

She looks down on the sand and sees Boyd rather bloodied on the ground a few feet from where she stands. "You did it baby," he compliments. "I could feel his death rattle from here."

"Oh well, he- he busted me up all right," referring to Jesse. He lifts up his forearm, not even being able to get his whole arm up. "Help me, would you?"

A small smirk begins to form on the corner of Christina's mouth. "Come on. Come on we can be in Manhattan by breakfast," Boyd tells her. "It's over Chris, we won."

"No, I won," Christina states quite proudly. She pauses for a bit before walking over Boyd's body and continuing on her way.

"That's my girl," Boyd says out loud.

A short while later Meg and Judy are helping Ben walk through the front yard of their wrecked home. He has his arm around each of their shoulders.

"We lost her," Judy states. "It's over."

"Not yet," Meg tells her rather optimistically. "Not as long as we're still alive. It's not over. We have to go after Christina, and if we save her, we can save ourselves."

"And if we can't save her, we kill the bitch," Judy finishes.

* * *

Morning arrives and the sun rises over the horizon on the New Jersey town of Point Pleasant. A boat is passing by near the lighthouse. Overhead the island the lighthouse is on is reduced to just a small strip of land, thinner than the lighthouse itself as it sits on top of a concrete foundation. There's a big gap of sea next to the lighthouse and then with equally thin pieces of land that can be seen in the distance, making any outline for the former town of Point Pleasant. Within the outline of these pieces of land is miles of sea where a lot of the town of Point Pleasant used to be located at.

Over on a shoreline, thousands of bird are migrating away from a area where the sea is crashing against bedrock.

Closer to the mainland of the former town, Boyd slowly but surely is making his way towards his car. His face, head and clothes are still bloodied from the injuries Jesse inflicted on him, but he has a relieved look on his face.

"The city. Take the long way. I want to enjoy the sights." The driver starts up the engine as Boyd lounges back on the seat with a delayed sigh of satisfaction.

"Yes sir. It's the dawn of a whole new day." The car drives off.

Christina is trekking on a road leaving the town. She realizes it's going to be a long trip, so she uses her powers again as hundreds of thousands of black birds gather in one large black mass in the sky behind her. Accompanying Christina as her personal entourage along for the trip.

* * *

Police cruisers, firetrucks and ambulances are rushing down the highway towards the direction of Point Pleasant.

"Seriously an earthquake? In New Jersey? I thought earthquakes don't occur on this part of the country?" a firemen ask his colleague.

"I thought the same thing, but the whole town of Point Pleasant felt the earthquake and have the damaged buildings to prove it," another fireman on the rig replies.

The Firefighters are listening to the radio as they get closer to their destination. "Reports from sky copters have came in and has confirmed for those of you who felt it. A massive earthquake has just hit the Eastern seaboard. Among the locations devastated, none was hit harder than the beach side town of Point Pleasant where over 80 percent of New Jersey town now lies underwater."

The crew listened in astonishment with dropped jaws. "Holy moly. I thought earthquakes didn't hit this part of the country, let alone sink towns under the sea." the same firefighter comments.

The driver to one of the police cruisers near the front of the convey notices a large number of birds appearing in the sky as they get closer to their destination. "Hey Carl, any idea what's with all these birds?" the officer in the passenger seat asks.

"You know what they say about animals. They always flock away when the danger comes. There must have been a lot of birds at those beach towns," Carl answers.

"Who's that?" his partner besides him ask as he looks in the distance.

They see Christina in the distance walking on the side of the road. To them, she looks like just a normal girl trekking along the road.

"Maybe someone from the town." Officer Carl takes his radio with his other hand, and speaks into his radio. "Possible survivor of the earthquake on the side of the road leaving Point Pleasant. We're going to pick her up."

The police car slows down and drives onto the other lane of the road. They're not the least bit concerned about stopping on the other lane of the road seeing how no one but Christina is going the opposite direction as far as they can see. The rest of the rescue vehicles just continue to drive to their destination.

The police cruiser stops next to Christina, and officer Carl rolls down the driver seat window. "Do you need a ride young lady? We can drive you to the nearest town if you're heading somewhere." he asks while the other rescue vehicles pass by them in the background.

Christina looks at him casually. "I'll gladly take that ride."

Unexpectedly for the two officers, they are suddenly yank out of the car as the door to the other side of the police cruiser flies open. They land near the edge of the road opposite to Christina. Officer Carl hits the dirt on the side of the road while his partner lands on the pavement. Carl fell on his back while his partner is holding onto his head as it hit the pavement on landing.

Christina has the driver seat door fling open as she gets into the police car. Carl manages to raise up his torso to see Christina sitting in the driver seat of their cruiser. The officer pulls out his handgun. "Hey, step out of the vehicle," he orders from a sitting up position.

Christina isn't even looking at the officer as she buckles in her seatbelt while also extending her hand towards the officer. Again with an unexpectant yank, the handgun flies right out of Officer Carl's grasp and into Christina's hand.

"What the?" Carl says confused at what he just witness.

Carl then starts to feel his brain getting physically messed up as blood begins to flow down his eyes and nose. Carl collapses on the ground while Christina uses her powers to close the passenger seat door. She takes the police car off of neutral, making a screeching U-turn, taking off towards Manhattan.

The other officer holding his head manages to raise his head up and sees his partner lying on the ground with blood on his face. He radios it in. "Officer down, officer down. Our police vehicle has also been stolen."

* * *

In a black car taking a longer route to Manhattan, Boyd lounges back in the back seat with a smile on his face. The driver looks back at Boyd through the mirror. "Your wounds look to be all healed up boss. So what happened back there?"

"Something very important. All throughout the summer that girl was doing everything in her power to suppress her true self. I and others were able to get parts of her true nature to emerge from time to time, but the whole process was like watching Bruce Banner try his hardest to not turn into the Incredible Hulk.

However at last, Christina has finally embraced her true nature. The more of that part of her she taps into, the more powerful she gets. Difference between her and the Hulk is that while his strength increases, not only does all of Christina's powers get stronger, but she unlocks new powers as well."

"Sounds like a very powerful woman boss."

"You're watching the beginning of greatness. There's one more thing that makes her different from the Hulk. Hulk can power down and start back at zero as Banner again. Christina only ever powers up, never down. She only has the option to decide how hard she wants to hit, and last I saw her, she wasn't exactly in a happy mood."

* * *

Along a New Jersey highway, Christina's police cruiser is in high gear. Not too far behind her in the sky, is her entourage of birds now in more broken groups as some of them try to keep up with the police car. Christina looks off to the side and sees more beach side towns like the one she just left. She decides to spice up the landscape.

About a mile off the coast, winds begin picking up as the water underneath starts to form waves. Within seconds the winds pick up to high speeds while waves circling underneath are getting larger and larger. Shortly after the circling high speed winds connect with the circling large waves until a tornado begins to form. The tornado sucks up the large waves and carry them up along the tornado until they reach the clouds. Effectively turning the tornado into a water spout. The water spout went from being stationary to begin moving towards the shoreline.

Christina continues along the highway as behind her the water spout can now be seen moving on a path towards the beach side towns.

The sound of sirens then breaks Christina's tranquility. She looks to the side and sees another police car with sirens on driving towards her direction.

The female police officer in the driver seat of the other police car grabs her radio while she's eyeing the other cruiser Christina is in. She radios it in, "Deputy Henderson here, the missing police cruiser has been found around the area of Ocean Boulevard and Atlantic Avenue. About to confront suspect right now."

Once Henderson puts away the radio, the other female officer sitting next to her lets out a giggle. "So it's true, those two police officers did get their car stolen by a girl."

"Don't laugh, one of those guys is in the hospital," Henderson tells her partner. "He must've hit ground pretty hard to have sustained those injuries."

"Can I use the speakers for this one?"

"Knock yourself out," Henderson answers.

The female officer grabs the speaker phone from underneath the seat. She rolls down the window then talks through it. "You are in a stolen police cruiser. Pull over right now."

Christina looks back through the mirror. "A welcome committee? I might have some use for you guys."

Christina doesn't comply, so the female officer with the speaker decides to try again. The other police car drive closer to Christina. "This is the police, pull over right now. Failure to do so will result-" the two female officers all of a sudden act like they're in a trance.

"Turn that siren off," Christina says. Not sure if they actually heard her, so she uses her powers to manually get them to turn off the siren. "That's better."

* * *

15 minutes later

A police dispatch center is swamped with calls from all over the eastcoast.

"Yes we're aware that area has been hit. Rescue workers have already been sent to the location. You'll have to wait like everyone else," one of the dispatch crew tells a caller.

Across the room another dispatcher takes off his headset and taps his coworker on the shoulders. "Hey those two cops you sent to confront that woman who stole a police car, did you ever hear back from them?"

"Actually I haven't," a 3rd dispatcher beside him answers. "I'll check up on them right now." He dials in the number to the two officers' police radio. "Officer Henderson, Officer McKay, this is dispatch. Inform us what is your location. Officer Henderson, Officer McKay, this is dispatch, please respond."

He looks at his coworker, the 2nd dispatcher. "I'm not getting anything from them."

"They said they were around Ocean Boulevard and Atlantic Avenue," the 2nd dispatcher remembers. "Do you think they might have been caught in that tornado water spout thingy that ripped through that area?"

"It's possible."

An idea then hits the 2nd dispatcher, "Say, do you know if their cruiser had a tracker on it?"

"Good idea, I'll check right now." The 3rd dispatcher gets off his chair and heads over to the computer. He logs into the page that monitors police vehicles and types in the number of the car they were assigned.

"Good news, they turned on their tracker." He tells his coworker.

"Where are they?"

"Checking that right now." Dispatcher 3 zooms out on the map on the computer and sees where it is. "They're moving along route 36."

"What the heck?" Dispatch 2 gets off his chair and checks. He sees the vehicle's tracker tells them it indeed is moving along route 36. "What are they doing so far away?"

"Maybe they got their vehicle hijacked too?" Dispatcher 3 suggests.

"If that is the case, any ideas what we could even do about it besides sending another officer their way?"

"Zoom out some more," dispatcher 3 request. He looks at the areas on the map. "At their current direction, they'll be headed to Old Bridge Township soon. I know they have a SWAT team. Want to give them a call that two possibly stolen police cruisers are head their direction?"

"That does sound like a good idea," dispatcher 2 confirms.

* * *

 **Point Pleasant**

Rescue workers are aiding citizens near the church area of Point Pleasant. Paramedics are wheeling the priest Sheriff Parker shot into the ambulance.

"Did you guys felt the earthquake?" one of the firefighters asks.

"Yeah we felt it," Sarah answers.

"You guys saw anything that might indicate it was something else?

"No we didn't see anything," Sheriff Parker replies back.

"Alright then," the firefighter steps away from the survivors and start walking the other direction.

More of the mainland side of the town is shown, as beside the church which maintains most of its integrity, are collapsed buildings, destroyed storefronts and numerous structures like electric posts fall over and landed on various cars and homes. The firefighter looks the opposite direction of the church. The devastation increases more as we see more infrastructures in worse and worse shape until it leads to what appears like a crater toward sthe portion of the town that was facing the ocean.

"So what are you thinking exactly?" one of the other rescue workers asks the firefighter.

"That an asteroid hit this place," the firefighter answers. "It would explain the crater shaped hole."

"No one saw anything in the sky the night before though."

"Well what else could it have been?"

* * *

In a diner somewhere in the middle of New York City, patrons are enjoying their breakfast. The TV in the corner suddenly plays some new flashes.

"We're sorry to interrupt this programming to bring you this urgent news report," the news reporter begins. "Late in the early morning, a devastating earthquake hit the beach side town of Point Pleasant. Destroying most of the town and sinking a large portion of it into the ocean."

This gets some reactions from the folks in the diner.

"However that's not all," the news reporter continues. "Not too long ago, we also received reports a tornado formed just off the shores and ripped through further other beach side towns in the Monmouth Beach and Long Branch areas."

"What is this the end of the world?" one of the partons asks.

"Maybe it's the government trying to manipulate the weather, and they overshot their goal," his friend beside him remarks.

* * *

Up in his highrise, Christina's adoptive father Kingston looks out his giant windows, overlooking Manhattan. The morning sun is shining bright against all the metal and glass buildings in his view. Though another noticeable sight catches his attention that's more noticeable for him. He notices in the distance the lights and power of the city is going off sections at a time until it finally reaches his part of the city.

The lights in his building go off and he looks around the place. Most people would think it's a rolling blackout, but Kingston knows better and already has a strong idea what it is. He just stands there and continues to look out his windows at the city in anticipation.

* * *

The lights then turns off inside the diner. "Oh what now? the cashier asks.

One of the diner partons is looking outside the big front diner windows. "Looks like a blackout. The other places don't have power too."

* * *

The morning New York commuters are honking their horns as traffic on the crowded streets have came to a stop. The traffic lights are off and vehicles on the intersections are attempting to pass while simultaneously trying not to hit one another.

The traffic gets louder as now many people are stuck in their vehicles honking their horns, and complaining about getting somewhere. Everyone is so angry that they are shouting vulgarities in the air, as if this will solve all the problems. It all adds to an already loud New York morning.

Just as the traffic at the intersection are attempting to carefully cross without hitting one another, the vehicles sudden flip to their sides and are pushed away to the side enough to make a lane. The same thing immediately happens to the other cars on that street. Vehicles of all shapes and sizes are pushed to the side in a line like they're falling dominos. Some vehicles are tipped over, others are still on their wheels.

Sirens are heard in the distance. It's a small convoy with the police car at the front being led by Christina. Another police car and a SWAT van are following shortly behind her. Christina has a rather emotionless gaze with a bit of a demeanor of someone enjoying a morning cruise as she continues using her powers to push and toss all the vehicles in her way to the side.

Christina continues through the busy New York streets without slowing down. She can see in the distance among the skyline is her father's highrise. Down on the streets, the lanes on the side of the road are piling up as Christina moves vehicle after vehicle out of her way. Many people are having difficulties getting out of their vehicles as passangers on the side lanes are wedged in between the parked cars and the vehicles closer to the middle lanes which are flipped on their side. Some of the bigger vehicles which are too big to be just moved to the side are outright thrown on top of the other vehicles.

Some of the residents on the sidewalks are panicking from the seemingly spontaneously tossed vehicles piling closer to the sidewalk. Others instead are amazed what just happened, and are gathering around the sites. A few tourists takes a picture of a city bus laying upside down on top of two cars. The tourists notice the sky is getting darker, and looks up to see flocks of thousands of birds in the sky. They start settling on the roof tops next to the local pigeons.

Over at the bottom of Kingston's high-rise, a business man steps into his luxury car waiting in the building's driveway, at the front of the building's main entrance. The car is leaving the driveway and about to enter into the main streets until the vehicle suddenly is tossed out of the driveway, flips through the air and lands upside down.

Christina's police car drives into the driveway but stops shortly after passing through the front portion along the sidewalk. The second police car and SWAT van follows fight behind her. They turned off their sirens about a block ago after getting through most of the morning traffic. The other two vehicles parks on the side of the road.

Christina steps out of the police car with the deputies and SWAT members following in her lead. She approaches them. "I want some alone time with my dad. Let me know if anyone tries to come in," Christina orders then looks up at all the birds in the sky. "They'll keep an eye out if any trouble starts coming this direction."

"Yes ma'am," they say in unison.

Christina looks at the SWAT members. "I'm taking these," she then proceeds to take a tactical shotgun from one member and a submachine gun from another member. "I want to fire some guns," she tells them.

Christina steps back into the police car to drive the rest of the distance into the driveway to the front entrance of Kingston's highrise. Once there she takes one of the portable radios with her and attaches it to the waistline of her jeans, and grabs the two firearms in each of her arms. She uses her powers to fling open the police door and close it behind her.

The front desk sees Christina walking into the building. He's quite alarmed at the sight of her wielding two rather big firearms. "Morning Miss Nickson," he greets.

"Is my father here?" Christina asks.

"Up in his suite," he answers with a smile.

"Good." Christina makes her way towards the elevators.

After she passes by him, he gets off his seat to take a closer look outside. He's not going to even question what's with the police and SWAT people outside, why their last guest's car just flipped out of the driveway, and why Christina has both a shotgun and a submachine gun. He suddenly turns to look at the elevators as the sound of the elevators moving and sees the lights in the elevator section is back on.

"What the?" he remarks. Now wondering how that specific section of the building is back up. "Must be the emergency generator."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to my beta angel85qcca over at for going over the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories

Up in his suite, Kingston is sitting on his chair, waiting almost anxiously for the inevitable. He hears the door open, looking over his shoulder: it's Christina.

"Christina, I see you're back from Point Pleasant," he says in a soft tone.

"Let's cut to the chase, Daddy," Christina responds back abruptly.

A fire suddenly combusts in the fireplace, giving better lighting to the dim room. Christina walks over to her father. "How long have you known?" She pauses. "That I'm the anti-Christ, that is?"

"10 years now," Kingston answers without pause. He sees the guns Christina is holding in each hand. "You're going to kill me?"

"No, not yet, at least," she answers. "I'm looking for answers."

The recliner opposite from Kingston moves back. Christina takes off the portable police radio and sets it on the coffee table in front of them. She then places the firearms over her lap on the armrests. "When you abandoned me back at Point Pleasant, was that actually your decision or someone else's?"

"When I heard you were washed ashore on that town, I sent Steve Leslie to go get you, but Lucas told me to call him back; that your real dad had other plans."

"Well, _real_ daddy really knew how to pick them," Christina remarks. "Well, what about my father? How did you meet him? How did you come to work for him? I want to know everything about him," she demands.

"Well it started 18 years ago..." Kingston begins. "Back then I was just like anyone else in this city, just trying to make it by."

*flashback*

Kingston is living in a typical one-room apartment, eating dinner from a can of vegetable soup that he heated over the stove while watching TV from a small antenna TV set.

Kingston grabs the mail from the couch besides him and proceeds to open the first envelope, quickly skimming over it. Kingston has an upset look on his face.

* * *

Kingston is in Central Park with a friend, Beth. "You don't look good today," she tells him.

"I just found out the company had to lay off some workers, and I happened to be one of them," Kingston explains.

"That must really suck," Beth responds back.

"I've been having a lot of really bad luck lately," Kingston says.

"Maybe you should try changing your luck?" Beth suggests.

"How?"

"Well, my friends and I have a ritual this upcoming weekend, maybe you would like to join us?" Beth replies.

"You mean like witchcraft?" Kingston asks.

Beth is about to say something, but then laughs a bit. "Actually yeah, it is witchcraft. Don't worry though," she reassures, "it's nothing evil. My friends and I do this a lot. It's called magic."

"What is it supposed to do exactly?" Kingston questions.

"Get the attention of good spirits who then help bring good fortune our way," Beth explains simply.

Kingston takes in what he was just told. "Does it work?" he asks curiously.

"I don't think it has worked yet, but you know what they say," Beth shrugs, "if at first you don't succeed, try and try again."

Kingston thinks about it. "Why not? Where and who is having this thing?"

* * *

Kingston arrives at the meeting place; he's in Central Park and it's 10 pm. The location was near some trees, but also close enough to an open space so the group can have enough room for the ritual.

"Hey guys, this is Kingston," Beth says to the others.

The group greets Kingston. There were four other people, making the group total at six.

"I'm new to this, so I'm not sure what to do," Kingston tells them.

"Your part is simple, you just have to be part of this circle," Beth explains. "Alright everyone, take a seat."

The group proceeds to follow the instructions. "Robert, did you bring a lucky charm?" Beth asks.

"Sure did." Kingston goes into the backpack he had brought along with him to the meeting. He takes out a plastic jar with tiny holes poked into the lid filled with ladybugs inside. Next, he pulls out a single horseshoe. Kingston then moves onto digging through the contents of his pockets, pulling out some coins he found on the ground as well as a four-leaf clover in a small zip lock bag. He then loosens his jacket collar to open the hem of his shirt and proceeds to pulls out a necklace with a piece of jade tied around it.

"Damn man, you really came prepared," one guy in the group remarks.

"I wasn't sure which charms actually work, so I just brought them all," Kingston replied.

"Good, just place them all down in front of you, Kingston," Beth tells him then looks at one of the other group members. "Robert, I believe it's your turn to draw the circle."

"No problem." Robert stands up then grabs a bag another member hands him. He sprinkles the sand inside until it makes a complete circle around them.

Robert wipes his hands down on his jeans once he's finished and takes his place back in the circle. Beth and another member start handing out candles around.

"Just put this in front of you," one of the female group members besides Kingston tells him as she hands him a candle.

The candle he receives is of a neat black and dark blue colour that's swirled together in an interesting design that fascinates Kingston as he inspects it. Someone pulls out a match then lights up the six candles in front of them.

"Now, let's hold the crystals as we join hands," Beth instructs.

Each member of the group takes out a crystal. The members besides Kingston shows him how they're supposed to hold the crystal on their palm; their hand underneath the back of the hand of the person next to them in a sort of chain pattern. Kingston holds the crystal the person to the left of him gave to place on top of his palm as he's holding the hand of the woman to the right of him.

"Now that we're all joined together, I'll start the incantation," Beth begins.

"I don't know what the incantation is," Kingston tells her.

"Don't worry, I'll just be the only one saying it. During the incantation, your only job is to open your senses and to feel if any spirits are trying to connect with you," Beth instructs.

"That's all I have to do?"

"Let's begin. I call upon the good spirits of the Earth..."

Kingston doesn't really remember the incantation to call the spirits Beth used, he just remembers staring up at the star as he attempts to make his senses hyper aware. Kingston had never really looked up at the night sky to notice the stars before.

The whole ritual probably takes nearly half an hour, including the time they just sit and wait to see if they made contact with any spirits.

Kingston looks at the black and blue candle standing in front of him as well as the crystal in his hand. "Who do these belong to?" Kingston asks.

"The crystal is mine while the candle belongs to Beth," the group member besides Kingston tells him.

"Could I borrow these? I promise I'll bring them back as soon as I am done with them," Kingston asks.

"No problem, I trust you Kingston," Beth tells him.

"As long as Beth trusts you I guess, just don't lose it," he says to Kingston.

"I promise," Kingston confirms.

* * *

The next day, Kingston doesn't notice any change in his luck. Being quite impatient in his current state, he tries something else.

Kingston walks up the stairwell and to the roof top of his apartment building. He sees the table and the lounge chairs in the center of the roof creating a sitting area. He looks up at the stars, and they look just as bright as they did the other night. He has the candle in one hand and he places it down on the rooftop table then pulls the borrowed crystal and a lighter from his pocket. He takes a seat in front of the candle on the table then lights it. Kingston leans back on the lounge chair until he's staring up at the stars again.

He can feel the heat from the flame on his skin while he holds the crystal in his hand. Kingston takes some time to ease up and open his senses, seeing if he can feel anything reaching out to him.

Kingston doesn't know what to say, but he doesn't feel like the silence is helpful. "Anyone out there? I don't know if there actually are any spirits or greater force out there that can change the direction of my life. However, if you're out there, I would really like some help right now," he speaks into the darkness.

Kingston looks up at the stars, trying to sense or detect something, anything.

Later that night, Kingston is sleeping in his bed when he is spontaneously awakened from his dreams. Not sure why he's suddenly up, he looks around the room for signs of what could have disturbed his rest, but he doesn't see anything. He rolls over and attempts to fall asleep again.

"You wanted a better life, Kingston?" a voice says.

It startles Kingston who quickly sits up and turns on the lamp next to his bed. He looks around his room again to see if he missed something, if anyone is there. He sees no one and figures it must have been his dream.

"You're not going to find me in the room, Kingston," the voice continues. Sounding just as hazy as when he first heard it.

"Who's there?" Kingston asks the voice.

"I'm in your head, Kingston. You wanted to find a way to improve your luck, well you've got my attention."

"Wait, it worked?" Kingston says, confusion and surprise colouring his voice.

"Two rituals back-to-back like that, you must be really desperate."

"I am desperate," Kingston replies. "How real can you make things?"

"I can make things _very_ real."

"When will things get better, then?"

"Soon. There's just one thing I want you to do for me," the voice says.

"What's that?" Kingston asks as he looks around, fully awake now, trying to see if the voice might be coming from somewhere else.

"I want you to be a father," the voice answers.

"That's it? Sure, I'll do it."

"Expect a visit," the voice finishes.

"Hello? Hello?" Kingston says into the dark, but the voice has vanished.

* * *

The next day there's a knock on the door. Kingston opens it to see an unfamiliar face.

"Kingston Nickson?" he asks.

"Yes?" Kingston answers hesitantly.

"My name is Lucas Boyd, my employer sent me."

"Come in," Kingston says, pleasantly surprised. He opens the door further for Boyd. "So, who is your employer? I sent quite a lot of resumes."

"You'll remember him from last night," Boyd answers.

That answer makes Kingston pause. "Say again?"

"You know that voice that visited you last night and was in your head. Well, you agreed to be a father in exchange for your luck to change," Boyd explains.

Kingston looks on, speechless.

"Don't look so surprised, my boss always has his ways to reach out to people. I'm here to confirm the deal and to make sure if you want to go through with it."

"To be a father?" Kingston asks.

"That's right, a newborn baby girl," Boyd confirms.

"What's wrong with her?" Kingston wonders out loud.

"Nothing is _wrong_ with her. The boss just wanted a new environment for her."

"Who are her parents, where are they? Is she his?" Kingston asks.

"You'll find out soon enough, Kingston. He'll also want a better place for her to grow up in than this, so consider this a down payment."

Boyd takes out a cheque book and writes it out. He peels off the cheque and hands it over to Kingston. The amount on the cheque reads "one hundred thousand dollars".

"Is it a deal, then?" Boyd asks.

"Yeah, it's a deal," Kingston says in both a bit of disbelief and uncertainty.

*end of flashback*

"By the end of the week, they delivered you to me," Kingston tells Christina.

"Wait, so you have never actually seen my father?" Christina asks, astonished. How could someone just agree to becoming a father without meeting the person behind it?

"Not directly, no. He sometimes comes to me as a voice in my head, sometimes maybe even pieces of a shadow, light or smoke comes alive and talks to me, but I never met him in the flesh or whatever his true form is."

The police radio on the coffee table goes off, interrupting them. "Hey ma'am, we stopped someone who claims to know you," the SWAT captain says over the radio.

The radio flies up into Christina's hand. "Put him on the radio," Christina orders.

There's a brief pause before a voice crackles over the channel. "Hello, is this working?" Boyd says from the other end.

"Boyd, you sound in better shape than when I last saw you," Christina answers into the radio.

"Well your security force stopped my driver and I from going any further. Can you get these guys off my back, Chris?" Boyd requests.

Christina smirks. "Give them back the radio."

"Yes ma'am?" The SWAT captain's voice asks from the other end.

"Let them in," Christina tells them. She looks at her father. "Guess Boyd is joining us soon. So, let's get the cooks to make us breakfast. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Christina tells him casually.

* * *

Later on, Christina, Kingston and Boyd sit in the dining area eating breakfast.

"What did I tell you Kingston, eventually Chris here was going to embrace her destiny," Boyd tells Kingston proudly.

"What's the next step in my dad's plan for Armageddon, Boyd?" Christina asks firmly.

"Very upfront about these kind of things, aren't you Chris? I like that. Anyways, to answer your question, now that you're ready to take things to the next step, is that your father is going to send in other troops. They will bring in the other pieces of Armageddon. The generals, so to speak. You, Chris, are basically our secret weapon just to make sure no one tries to get in our way. We just have to wait for your old man to initiate the rest."

"My father, my _real father_ that is, what does he look like?" Christina asks curiously.

"I couldn't tell you that even if I wanted to. Never got the chance to see him myself," he answers.

"You have never seen the Devil either? How did he contact you, then?" Christina questions.

"At first, he sent someone to be his messenger, similar to what I was to Kingston at first," Boyd starts to explain. "Later on, he came to me in a variety of ways; sometimes speaking directly in my head, other times the objects or pictures or even my own reflection would talk to me. He was pretty creative, if not a bit too secretive."

"So, no one here has actually _seen_ my real father."

"Afraid not," Boyd answers. "We'll all be seeing his real form soon enough."

Christina finishes off her breakfast and walks over to grab the two guns she had left on a coffee table.

"Where are you going?" Boyd calls out.

"Practicing my shooting skills," Christina answers. She walks over to the window and looks down onto the street.

Christina had just started using teleportation recently. And it was other people, not herself, but now is the perfect time to try things for the first time. She sees the SWAT and police officers down on the street. One moment Christina is staring down on the streets, then after a quick flash of light, Christina is down on the streets with the SWAT and police officers.

Several of the SWAT members jump back a bit at suddenly seeing Christina beside them. "Where did you come from?" one of them asks.

"Trying out a new power," Christina answers boldly. "Hand me some of those tactical vests of yours, and ammunition and some paint too."

* * *

Christina is on the roof of a nearby building with five separate bulletproof vests pinned against the wall of the rooftop entrance. The vests all have a bullseye spray painted on them and Christina has the submachine gun in her hands. She starts unloading the rounds into the vests. She has the gun on single fire after the SWAT and police officers told Christina about the firing switches of the gun that change the firing rate as well as the safety switch. The first several rounds are hitting the concrete wall, but soon she at least starts hitting the vests.

For someone who had never fired a gun before and was only given a few tips on how to shoot a firearm literally a few minutes before, Christina is doing pretty well. She's not hitting any of the bullseyes, but the shots are staying on the vest as pieces of blue fabric fall to the floor with each shot.

About halfway into the submachine gun, Christina puts the weapon down on a weather vent where the tactical shotgun and spare ammunition lie. She picks up the shotgun and begins firing that at the targets. The protection vests really start tearing apart as pieces of blue nylon and Kevlar are flying off and bulging out of the vests. She keeps on firing until the shotgun goes empty. She tosses the shotgun on the weather vent next to the other gun and picks the submachine gun back up again. Bullets begin to fly again as Christina fires off into her five custom targets.

* * *

Somewhere beyond the reaches of these individuals, someone is watching all of this. Her ominous voice is heard. "Taking that, putting this in there. Let's take that too... should this go in? Why not? I can always change it later on."

* * *

The submachine gun finally runs dry. The five vests are really torn up and Christina has hit the bullseyes a good number of times for a beginner.

Christina notices something is wrong with the sky above of her; purple storm clouds are gathering in the direction of the Manhattan sky.

Over in Kingston's high-rise, Boyd notices through the window the sky suddenly being blanketed by a strange storm. Electrical discharges can be seen traveling within the clouds, which is not a normal sight, and bright light appears in the room with them as Christina is suddenly in the room with them.

"Any idea what that is?" Christina asks.

"Oh, that's not your doing?" Boyd looks at Christina as she shrugs her shoulders. "This can only mean one thing then, your old man is dropping by."

Boyd walks closer to the high-rise window and looks out at the storm. "Now this is going to be interesting."

* * *

 **Chance Harbour**

A fishing town located in the Northern Pacific coast around, ah screw it, it's Canada. The show is filmed in British Columbia, Canada and the only Chance Harbor in the real world is located in New Brunswick, Canada. So, it's in Canada along with a 'u' being in the word 'harbor'.

"What the hell was that?" Faye Chamberlain asks as she looks up at the weird anomaly in the sky.

She along with the members of her former circle Cassie, Melissa, Adam and Jake look at the weird storm in the sky.

"Maybe we did something?" Cassie Blake replies back. "We did lose our circle, so it's possible some sort of accident is happening now."

"Doubt it," Adam comments. "I don't know any of us being able to make the sky purple like that. And is it normal to be seeing electricity moving along the clouds like that?"

"Maybe a new group of powerful witch hunters?" Melissa suggests.

"They don't usually try to let themselves be known like this," Jake chimes in.

"If it is a new group of witch hunters, let's hope they don't have any other tricks we've never seen before," Melissa comments.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

In a small town located in Virginia, Damon Salvatore gives a look up to the sky.

"Okay, that does not look like a good sign." Damon looks back to his brother Stefan. "Did we just accidentally caused some big problem we'll need to fix?" Humour is covering the uncertainty he is feeling.

"Nothing to my knowledge," Stefan says, his gaze on the sky. "Those electrical discharges in the clouds don't look good."

The purple clouds reach Mystic Falls as the electric discharges and clouds expand to engulf the town beneath it.


End file.
